


CIYS: Love Letters

by StarLove18



Series: Crawl Into Your Sleep (Love Letters) [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, F/M, Love Letters, Poetry, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLove18/pseuds/StarLove18
Summary: You will find these in your mailbox every week. Someone has their eyes on you.A side dish to Crawl Into Your Sleep.





	CIYS: Love Letters

Crawl Into Your Sleep…

Into Your Dreams…

Your Wishes…

Switch your fantasies into something,

R-rated.

But before I forget,

I had to take you shopping.

It’s bad enough that I’m bombarded by every colonizer,

While undercover.

Even worse that I’m tripping over their trifling excuses,

To hell with them!

But enough about me, I don’t mean to bore you.

How’s about I take off your shoes, lick your soles, suck on your cute toes,

As your frown turns upside down…

Pleasure’s mine, Princess.👸🏾💋

_**Love King T'Challa, Prince N'Jadaka and Lord M'Baku** _

**Author's Note:**

> While dealing with the ups and downs life brings, these minisodes will help me stay focused (and positive). All occurrences are my idea.


End file.
